Star trek, The fight for Bajor
by Evan Vave
Summary: Immediatly following the movie, the first adventure of the USS Enterprise, Kirk is faced with letting a peacefully planet become occupied or violating the prime directive.
1. Chapter 1

Star Trek (The battle for Bajor)

The heart of the Federation resided on Earth in the ancient city of Paris. For almost a hundred years the Federation had expanded its influence throughout the quadrant, stretching far and wide reaching over 8000 light years and coming to encompass hundreds of worlds. As time would have had it, the federation itself would have lasted for eons expanding well beyond the borders of the known Galaxy. Unfortunately the unravelling of a single thread had torn apart the federations future, now only uncertainty lay before its inhabitants.

On Earth the many races of the federation gathered, fear coursing through their very bones, as heated arguments about Starfleet deployments fuelled anger.

"We will not stand for this" a voice yelled out over the crowd "everyone in the known universe has heard of Vuclans demise, we are not safe!"

A hammer resounded throughout the meeting hall bringing the crowd to order, and a very blue Andorian rose from his seat "Nero has been defeated, his weapon destroyed, there is no need for fear, it is as my Vulcan friends would say, Illogical" the Admiral announced.

"We have nothing to fear?" A female ambassador from Tarallite questioned "We have lost not only a founding member of the federation, but six star ships. What is stopping the Romulans, Klingons or any number of bordering worlds from invading?"

The Blue Admiral shook his head "Of Romulans and Klingons we have nothing to fear. Our intelligence tells us that with the demise of a vast number of Klingon vessels, the Romulans have chosen this moment to invade their neighbours. As of now they will be too consumed in their own war to be of any threat to the federation. But you are correct in worrying about bordering worlds, our deep space observatories have detected a build up of Cardassian forces along our boarder. We believe that they are planning on taking this opportunity to invade our colonies in the badlands."

"What is to be done?" Another ambassador questioned.

The Admiral turned to ambassador "We are redeploying a number of our vessels to reinforce the border including the flag ship of the federation, The Enterprise" he announced.

&

Kirk sat at a table in ten forward with Bones, looking out on the streaking field of stars that represented warp travel. He knew that in reality super luminal travel did not cause stars to streak by in this manner, that it was in fact a by product of warping space around the vessel that caused the visually stunning illusion.

"Great, our first assignment and it's at the ass end of the universe" Bones sighed taking a sip of his drink.

Jim smiled "Come on Bones, where's your sense of adventure?"

"Adventure, you call patrolling a border adventure? We're a ship of the line we should be out there exploring the unknown not guarding a border" Bones defended as a Vulcan approached the seated pair.

"Is this seat taken?" Spock questioned, gesturing to a pair of empty seats beside his captain.

"No please join us" Kirk stated flatly as Uhura and Spock took the empty seats.

"So the Cardassian border!" Uhura stated enthusiastically "Think we'll get a chance to visit Bajor, I hear they're a very spiritual race, almost like the Vulcan's" she added looking at Spock intently for a reaction.

"The Vulcan pursuit of logic has been on many occasions compared to a form of spirituality, I assure you however, that it is not" Spock replied pointedly. "But from a strictly professional point of view, Bajor does peak my curiosity"

"From the reports I read they're not very advanced, at least not technologically anyway" Kirk stated.

"Indeed that is what I find most curious about their species, they have history and philosophy dating back tens of thousands of years. There are even claims that they have been a space fairing race for over a hundred thousand years" Spock replied.

"And their language is just beautiful, I've been reviewing samples of it and it's almost poetic" Uhura added.

"Well I'm not sure we're even going to get a chance to visit them, after all our orders are to patrol the badlands, not Bajor" Kirk announced.

&

The Journey from Earth to the Cardassian boarder was one of the longest treks in the federation. Even the fastest of vessels generally took at least three weeks, and passed through the most empty expanse of federation space. Kirk now sat at the bridge of the Enterprise, having been patrolling the badlands for several days now, everyone was tired and boredom had descended upon the crew.

"Status?" Kirk questioned, he had been watching the view screen for five hours now, and not so much as a stray electron had passed by the sensors.

"Still no activity from the Cardassian side Captain" Spock replied from the tactical station.

"Sir I believe I may have something" Uhura announced from the communications station.

"Please God let it be something interesting" Kirk sighed before standing up and moving to the communications station.

"I intercepted this message from Cardassia Prime almost six hours ago, It's taken awhile for me to decode but look at this" she announced as text began scrolling down her console.

Spock raised an eyebrow as he too read the information contained within the data packet "It would seem that our intelligence has been correct. We have known for some time now that the Cardassians have wanted to Annex Bajor, but have been hesitant due to our proximity to the Bajoran system. Now that the majority of our resources have been diverted to aiding with the creation of a new Vulcan colony, and the protection of individual planets, they have decided to take Bajor."

"I don't understand" Kirk questioned "Isn't Bajor part of the Cardassian Union?"

Spock nodded "It is, that is why they had declined membership into the federation" he replied.

"Then why would they want to annex a member world?" Uhura pushed.

"The most logical reason would be for the creation of a new slave race. Cardassia is an inhospitable world with next to no natural resources, with the annexation of Bajor they would have access to billions of labourers and the vast resources of Bajor prime and its surrounding moons" Spock stated.

"Then we need to warn the Bajorans" Kirk replied.

Spock shook his head "I must warn you Captain that because Bajor is part of the Cardassian Union, this incident would be considered an internal matter, meaning that the Prime directive must be observed" he stated.

"So we can't warn them because it would violate the Prime Directive!" Kirk replied.

"That is correct" Spock answered.

Thoughts raced through Kirks head, every ounce of Starfleet training told him he could not violate the Prime directive, but his heart told him he had to do something.

Kirk shook his head "No" he stated moving towards the center of the bridge "The Prime Directive is all fine and dandy in the classroom, but when billions of lives are at stake, I can't just stand by and hide behind a mantra"

"Captain, we cannot violate the Prime Directive" Spock replied sharply.

"Sulu set a course for Bajor, maximum warp, Uhura..." Kirks voice trailed off as Spock shouted.

"Belay that helm!"

Kirk turned to face Spock squarely in the eyes "We can't just stand by and do nothing"

Spock returned Kirk's gaze, and then faltered "Very well" he uttered, backing down from his Captain.

"Uhura, hail Bajor on subspace" Kirk finished as his first officer retook a seat at tactical.

Uhura frantically worked over the communication systems "Captain, I can't get any signals from the Bajor system, something is blocking all transmissions" she announced just as one of her controls lit up "Incoming transmission from the USS Falcon"

"On Screen" Kirk ordered.

A few second later the image of an older human in an admirals uniform appeared on screen "This is Admiral Litch aboard the Falcon, Verion Colony is under attack by Cardassians every ship in the sector is ordered to engage" the man stated before the image flickered away.

Kirk shook his head "It's just a distraction, they want to keep us occupied while they annex Bajor"

"Sir that was a direct order from an Admiral, we have to get to Verion immediately" Sulu stated.

"No, stay your course to Bajor, Uhura send a message to Admiral Litch advising him of our situation" Kirk ordered.

"Aye captain" Both Uhura and Sulu replied in unison.

&

Kirk sat in his ready room, some time had passed since he had ordered the ship to Bajor, and the journey would take a few hours. For now he had taken the time to get some paperwork in order. Just as he had pulled up the first systems reports a chime filled the room "Come" Kirk stated as the doors parted to reveal Bones, and angry look on the man's face.

"You're violating the Prime Directive?" Bones questioned, walking up and taking a seat opposite Kirk "What the hell are you thinking man, you just made Captain and you want to be demoted to cadet on your first command?"

Jim smiled, he and Bones had been friends since he first boarded the shuttle in Iowa over three years ago. "Calm down Bones, I take it the Pointy eared bastard got to you?"

Bones sighed nodding his head "He just suggested that maybe you might be putting your personal feelings ahead of your duty"

"Bones If I had followed orders, instead of my instincts, Earth would be in a black hole right now" Jim defended "These people deserve a chance to save themselves, we may not be able to fight a war for them but we sure as hell are going to give them a fighting chance"

"Well you might not be able too, Admiral Litch forwarded your message through to Starfleet command, and orders have come down directly from fleet Admiral Negala, we're to aid the Flacon and under no circumstances warn the Bajorans" Bones stated.

"And so an entire world becomes enslaved, while we sit back and do nothing" Jim spat the words in distaste.

He stood up and walked into the bridge where everyone silently stared at him.

"I'm ready to reverse course Captain" Sulu finally broke the silence.

Jim sat in his chair contemplating.

"Sir?" Sulu pressed.

"Jim you have to reverse course" Bones stated.

Kirk stood up and turned to Spock "Spock, you have command" he stated then turned and left the bridge heading for the Turbo lift with Bones following close behind him.

"Jim what are you going to do?" Bones pressed as he raced to keep up with the Captain.

"What makes you think I'm going to do something?" Jim questioned.

"Because I know you, you got that stubborn look on your face, the same one you had just before the whole Kobiashi Maru incident" Bones replied.

"I'm not going to let Billions of people suffer when I can do something about it" Jim stated as the turbo lift came to a stop at the shuttle bay.

"A shuttle, are you insane?" Bones questioned.

"We're only 2 hours from Bajor at full impulse" Jim replied storming into one of the shuttles "You coming?" he added.

"I just knew you were going to be trouble from the day we met, and now you're going to get me court marshalled to boot" Bones complained as he strapped himself into one of the shuttle seats.

The space doors opened to reveal the streaking stars, then abruptly came to a full stop as the ship exited warp and began its 180 degree turn. The shuttle darted out of the shuttle bay just as the enterprise completed its turn and jumped back to warp.

&


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

The Enterprise catapulted into orbit of Verion Colony and moved into formation with the small vanguard of vessels Admiral Litch had managed to put together.

"Not much of a Fleet" Sulu commented at the sight of 7 stars ships, 4 of which were merely transport vessels and the other 3 not much more powerful. In the distance, staring the fleet down hung eight Cardassian battle cruisers armed to the teeth.

"Incoming transmission" Uhura announced as the Image of Admiral Litch appeared on screen.

"Nice of you to join us Enterprise" the Admiral smiled, which was soon replaced by confusion "Where is Captain Kirk?"

Spock stood from the Captain's seat "Captain Kirk is currently indisposed, I am in command of the Enterprise for the time being" he confessed.

The admiral nodded "Well as you can see we're terribly outmatched here, we're preventing them from launching ground troops and jamming transporter and communications frequencies, but if they decide to attack you will have to take point"

Spock nodded in reply and the image of the Admiral disappeared from the view screen. "All hands condition red, arm all weapons charge shields" he ordered.

"Aye Captain" Chekov replied as the familiar whine of red alert filtered throughout the ship.

* * *

Jim watched in shocked silence as the beautiful world of Bajor began to grow in size until finally it encompassed the entire view from the shuttle window. His eyes then darted to his sensor panel which told him that several Cardassian cruisers were already in orbit, however, an even larger contingent of Bajoran ships were also to be seen. As the Shuttle began its approach into High orbit a transmission came through, not on subspace but on the ancient microwave frequencies that hadn't been used since the end of the 3rd world war.

"Federation shuttle, welcome to Bajor" A jovial voice announced.

"Thank you, this is James T Kirk of the USS Enterprise, I must speak with someone of authority immediately" Jim replied.

"Understood Mr Kirk, I am patching you through to the office of the First minister, please standby" the voice replied.

Jim and Bones sat in silence for several minutes longer before another voice filled the cabin.

"This is First Minister Enstra Daloran, how may I be of service?" the voice stated.

"First minister, we have news of the utmost urgency, we must meet with you as soon as possible" Jim stated.

"Understood Captain, I will grant you clearance to land within ministry grounds, please standby for landing instructions" the Minister replied before the link terminated.

It took a further 3 hours before Jim and Bones were guided down to the surface, landing atop the ministry building, he was greeted by a small vanguard of Bajoran Diplomats flanked on either side by Cardassian Advisors.

"Greetings Captain Kirk, the First minister is awaiting your arrival" one of the Diplomats announced and then lead the two men into the ornate structure.

Kirk walked down the halls of the Capital building and couldn't help but wonder at its design. It had the feel of an ancient earth monastery, yet powered by technology that easily blended into the surroundings. The vast windows gave way to views of endless and meticulously crafted gardens, and off in the far distance stood mountains with tips drenched in hues of red and yellow.

"This place is unreal" Bones commented taking in the sights.

"Our people are a peaceful race, we have forgone the need for exploration and diverted much of our resources into the arts and crafts" an Aide replied.

"It's an amazing achievement" Kirk stated as the group finally came to a pair of double arched doors.

The Aide nodded and opened the doors revealing an ornately crafted room filled with rich fabrics and works of art. At the center stood a very tall and thin Bajoran who then approached the group.

"It is an honour to meet you in person" The minister smiled and reached out a hand feeling Kirks ear and closing his eyes.

Jim watched the man with apprehension as his fingers grasped at his ear lobes. Not knowing what to think he froze and waited for the Minister to speak.

The Minister opened his eyes his hand still resting on Kirks ear "Your Pa is very strong" he stated as he released Kirk. He then smiled "I'm sorry it is a Bajoran custom, it is how we sense the strength and character of a person" he explained.

Jim smiled back "First minister, I have news of great urgency, but I must speak with you alone" he stated.

"Captain we are an open people, anything you say can be said in the presence of anyone here" the Minister rebutted.

Jim shook his head and stepped towards the minister "The news is rather sensitive, and it concerns your alliance with Cardassia" he whispered.

The minister nodded his head "Very well" he turned to his entourage "Please wait for me outside"

The diplomats, aides and advisors nodded in confirmation and left the room.

"Now please speak your mind" the Minister pressed.

Jim pulled out an isoliniar rod "This is a transmission we intercepted several hours ago" he stated moving over to the Ministers desk where he spotted a computer. As he plunged the rod into the computer holographic images appeared around the room. The first ministers eyes darted to the images and began to widen with horror.

"This is impossible" the minister stammered as realization of what the Cardassians planned hit him.

"I am sorry minister, but you have to warn your people" Bones spoke up for the first time.

The minister looked to the Human not willing to believe his eyes, however the encoded text at the bottom of each display proved without a doubt that the messages had originated from Cardassia prime.

"My people are not warriors, we do not have the resources to fend off an attack on this scale" he stammered, as he moved around to take a seat at his desk. "what about the federation, you must help us!"

Kirk shook his head "Your world is a member of the Cardassian Union, the federation has deemed this an internal issue and will not intervene in accordance with the Prime Directive" Jim explained.

"Then how are you here?" the minister questioned.

"I've gone against the orders of the Starfleet command, I could not sit by and watch your people become enslaved, you deserve the right to fight" Kirk explained.

"As you may have noticed all subspace communications within Bajor have been disrupted" the Minister stated "They told us it would only be for a couple of days while they bring their subspace relay platforms online, now we know it was to stifle our screams as they annexed our home" he shook his head. "No, we may not have their military power, but we will fight"

The minister activated his computer system "I'm broadcasting a signal on all microwave bandwidths, it is an ancient method of communication but one that much of the population still uses" he explained then turned to the computer system "This is First Minister Enstra Daloran to everyone who is listening, It has come to my attention that there is a plot against our people..." the ministers voice trailed off as the doors to the office blew apart startling not only the Minister but also the two Starfleet personnel.

"How dare you!" The minister shouted at a platoon of Cardassian solders that entered the room.

The soldiers fired on the computer ending the transmission, and then moved in to capture the 2 humans and the first minister. As the 3 prisoners now stood, a very large Cardassian strolled into the office, his insignia revealing his rank of Legit.

"First Minister, I am sorry that it has had to come to this, we honestly did not believe the Captain here had any information about our plans for the future of Bajor" the Legit smirked.

"You mean the enslaving of my people" The Minister spat.

"Come now minister, your transmission, or at least what part of the transmission that got out is bound to raise some suspicions over what has transpired here today. Recant publically, and I promise you the death toll will be kept to a minimum" The legit pleaded.

"Never, I will not betray my people" The Minister shouted.

The Legit raised his weapon and proceeded to vaporize the minister "What a shame, at least his death will give us an opening" he turned to Kirk and smiled "Federation assassins on Bajor, a perfect reason for their benevolent allies to ground more troops on this pathetic world. Thank you captain, you've actually made this occupation a lot easier than I thought it would be"

Kirk fumed, rage pouring through him at what the spineless bastards had done. "You'll pay for this!" he shouted in rage.

"And I suppose the federation will make me pay?" the Legit laughed "I believe your pathetic vanguard is a little occupied at the moment" he turned to an officer "Take him to my ship, we may be able to extract some useful information from the Captain, kill the other"

Kirk took this moment of distraction and jabbed his elbow into the stomach of his captor, quickly turning and grabbing the beings weapon and using its body as a shield while a volley of weapons fire erupted from the other guards. Bones had been watching his Captain intently and sprung into action at the same time, disabling his guard and stealing his weapon. The pair fired on the other guards who moved to duck behind various objects in the room.

"Jim we have to get out of here" Bones yelled.

"You think" Jim retorted as a disrupter blast whizzed past his head.

"The window" Bones shouted as he blasted through the glass causing it to shatter. Outside the window elegant tapestries adorned the building, quickly he grabbed a hold of one of the tapestries and used it as a rope "Come on Jim" he shouted back.

Jim provided cover fire as Bones went out the window, but just as he was about to make a dash for the window something caught his eye. When the Cardassians had blown up the computer console the isolinar rod had dislodge and was now sitting mere feet away from him. Jim fired off several rounds and then rolled out from his hiding position, he picked up the rod and made a dash for the window. Only a few inches from the window he was struck by a disrupter blast burning its way through his arm.

"Bones!" Jim yelled and as he fell to the ground he used the last of his energy to throw the rod out the window.

Bones watched as Jim was cut down and with his free hand managed to catch the rod. His eyes pained at the sight of his fallen Captain and friend, but he had no time to grieve, not yet the Cardassians were making their way to the window. He took his disrupter and fired on the tapestry causing it tear in half, braking his descent as he fell to the ground bellow. Once he hit the ground he took one last look back at the window, then turned and ran into the maze of gardens.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: short chapter sorry

* * *

Night had fallen and Bones found himself wandering through a dense mess of trees, unsure of what direction to go, unsure of what to do. The one thing he did know, was that he needed someplace safe to sleep for the night, and clean water to drink. As he stumbled through the darkness a light caught his eye in the distance, it was a campfire. Bones made his way towards the light, drawn like a moth to a flame, the smell of something cooking teasing his senses.

"hello" a voice called out "Is someone out there?"

Bones stepped into the light and was greeted by the sight of a beautiful woman with red hair and deep brown eyes. He was so captivated by her beauty that all thoughts left him.

The woman approached Bones with caution "are you okay?" she whispered but there was no reply as the man simply stood there staring at her. She stepped in close to him, close enough to feel the warmth radiate from his body, he had been running she could tell. Her hands reached up and she grasped his ear, feeling for his Pa, it was strong.

After a long moment she released him and stepped back to the fire "Please you look famished, share a meal with me"

Bones regained some of his senses and moved towards the woman, taking a seat by the fire. She soon brought him a plate on which she dished a helping of food from the fire. "Thank you" he uttered in gratitude before biting into the food, its taste was unlike anything on earth, spices he had never thought possible filled his mouth with a gentle sweet yet burning sensation.

"I am Narress Tela" the woman spoke smiling at the man "And you are not of Bajor"

Bones shook his head as he swallowed "My name is Lenard McCoy of the USS Enterprise" he stated "most people call me bones. It is a pleasure to meet you miss Tela"

"Narress" The woman corrected "Bajoran family names come first, but you may address me as Tela" she smiled strangely attracted to this alien. "I did not think the federation would choose to visit us again" she commented.

"It's complicated" Bones explained.

"Please tell me" Tela pressed.

Bones proceeded to recount the last few hours of his life in as much detail as possible. When it was over he watched the young Bajoran with keen interest, he had anticipated shock and horror but her expressions betrayed none of that.

"you aren't surprised" Bones questioned.

"No" the woman shook her head "Many of us expected something like this to happen, it was foretold long ago by the Prophets. Sixty years of toil and hardship before the emissary is to usher in a new age of peace, I just did not believe it would come so soon"

This time Bones was surprised, and his look betrayed that surprise.

"They say that time has been altered, that what was, what should be, what is to come is no longer predictable, because of what Nero has done" She pressed.

Bones nodded "From my understanding of temporal mechanics, that about sums it up" he confirmed.

"Then our prophecies can no longer be trusted, what should happen may no longer come to pass" she stated. "Tomorrow you will come with me, I am meeting with the Kai to unveil a new sculpture for the temple of the orb of Time. We will discuss what has happened with her, and seek wisdom in the Orb"

Bones looked at her confused "What is an Orb?" he questioned.

"They are the tears of the Prophets sent to guide our people. For the past twenty five years however, a number of the orbs have gone dark, the Orb of time is one of the Last to still shine upon Bajor" she explained.

* * *

Kirk awoke suddenly as water splashed against his face. He looked around to find himself chained to the floor beneath a bright white light. In the distance he could barely make out the shadow of a humanoid form.

"Good Captain you're awake" The form laughed and stepped into the light revealing the scared face of a Cardassian.

"Where am I?" Kirk questioned, and then recoiled as a fist collided with his face.

"I ask the questions in this room" the Cardassian shouted "Now, will the federation intervene in annexation of Bajor?"

Kirk stared at the man with fury, refusing to speak.

"I asked you a question!" the Cardassian shouted again, but to no reply.

"Very well Captain, I see we'll have to do this the hard way" he smiled "Actually I much prefer the hard way, it's a lot more fun" he sneered.

The interrogator pulled on a chain that was attached to Kirks hands and legs forcing him up into a standing position with his arms and legs reaching out like a starfish. He then pulled out a black metal rod barely ten centimetres in length and showed it to Kirk.

"This my good man, has made many men talk" he stated then pushed a red button on the rod which caused 3 feet of barbed chain to extend from its tip.

He walked behind the Captain brandishing the whip and struck Kirk in the back, the barbs not only ripping through his skin but tearing chunks of flesh.

Kirk winced at the pain, gritting his teeth and biting back a scream, and then another lash came, and another rending flesh yet curiously enough the wound would not bleed, in fact after each lash the wounds would heal over.

"Ah Captain, you might think that once I whipped you to the edge of death, I would stop" the Cardassian grinned "But you see, each of the barbs contain dermal regenerators, you will feel the excruciating lash of whip after whip and each time your body will be restored so you can feel it again and again until you can no longer stand the pain" he laughed as he lanced out with another lash in a crazed fervour.

* * *

Trying to decide on whether the orb experience will send bones back in time or give him glimpses of the time line that should have happened, but in the next chapter I'm planning on having the Kai announce the Cardassians plans to all of Bajor and a huge uprising take place, which leads to Kirk being sprung and the Enterprise disobaying orders and coming to help. I have some of the sequences worked out in my head but trying to figure out how to put them together so it seems fluid.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

"Sir" Chekov shouted from his console "Five of the Cardassian vessels have jumped to warp, their heading suggests a course for Bajor"

Spock looked up intently and stared at the view screen where an overlay now displayed the image of the remaining ships around the colony. "That is not logical, they have withdrawn the majority of their armada, they cannot hope to take the Colony now" he questioned to a silent bridge.

"Maybe the colony isn't their target" A bridge officer stated from one of the forward consoles "Perhaps they only intend to keep us occupied so we cannot interfere with Bajor?"

"Then they intend to move in on Bajor now, far earlier than their planned timeline" Uhura announced. Frantically she scanned her console looking for any signs of transmissions from Bajor to which she found nothing. "Bajoran subspace transmissions are still being blocked"

Thoughts raced through Spocks head, he knew he could not intervene, the Prime Directive after all, was their highest law. However, he still had a duty to his captain and could not stand by and do nothing. "Send a message to the Admiral and tell him that Captain Kirk is on Bajor and requires immediate extraction" he ordered.

A few moments passed as they awaited a reply "Response coming in, under no circumstance are we to interfere in the internal politics of the Cardassian Union" Uhura replied, "They are ordering us to stand down"

Spock closed his eyes, every ounce of Logic, every iota of training told him he had to follow orders. But then he felt emotions boiling to his surface, breaking through every barrier he could muster. _If you cannot control your emotions, I believe your mother would have said, do not try too_ he heard the cool voice of his father in his mind. Spock stood suddenly, and looked around the bridge as all eyes turned to him. "I am about to violate a direct order from an Admiral, all those who wish too, may lodge an official protest and leave the bridge now" he announced.

All around the bridge only silence greeted him, and then Sulu stood up "I believe I speak for everyone here sir, when I say too hell with orders" he smiled.

Spock allowed a momentary smile to escape before slamming on his cool emotionless face and nodded "Set a course for Bajor Mr Sulu, maximum warp"

The rest of the fleet watched in silence as the enterprise broke formation and jumped to warp.

* * *

The temple of the Orb of Time was even more elegant than the government compound. Tapestries and artefacts of beauty adorned the walls and radiated a warmth and serenity that could not be matched by anything on earth. Bones and Tela were escorted to the very heart of the inner sanctum where stood the Kai, religious leader of all of Bajor.

Tela bowed before the Kai and Bones followed suit. The Kai looked down upon the two arrivals with a smile that radiated warmth and happiness "Please stand my children" she spoke, and was shocked that the male was not Bajorian. She reached out a hand and grasped his ear feeling the strength behind his Pa.

"You have come a great distance to see me" the Kai smiled releasing the man's ear "And I believe what you have to say is of great urgency" she turned to the gathered ministers "please let us be"

The ministers bowed slightly and withdrew leaving the pair in the hands of their Kai.

"Now tell me your story" the Kai stated gesturing to a group of cushions on the floor.

The threesome sat and the Kai listened intently as Bones recounted everything he knew about the coming occupation. At its conclusion he handed the data rod over to the Kai who grasped it tightly.

"I had expected this" she uttered gesturing to the Orb of time "The prophecies of old have changed in the wake of what has happened. The prophets tears have darkened, all but two orbs remain and their tales tell of darkness and despair" The Kai turned to look deep into McCoy's eyes, she felt the empathy the stranger had for her people. "Do not burden yourself with our fait" she comforted "The orb of time has revealed what has come, what comes, and what still is to come as both it is now and should be"

Bones looked to the woman with confusion, trying to digest exactly what her words meant. "I don't understand"

"Please" the Kai stood gesturing for Bones to stand and follow her. She led him over to the orbs casing and opened it revealing a glowing hourglass like figure.

Bones stepped forward like a moth to a flame, the sheer beauty of the object willing him to reach out and touch it, and as he did so he was engulfed in light and found himself on the bridge of a star ship.

"Who the hell are you?" an unfamiliar captain questioned, startled at the sudden arrival of the stranger dressed in odd regalia.

"Lenard McCoy of the USS Enterprise" Bones replied completely confused as to what was happening "Where am I, what ship is this?"

"Mr Kirk, take him down to sickbay interrogate him down there, I want to know exactly how he got on this ship and what he's doing here" The captain ordered startling Bones as he glanced around looking for Jim.

A man stood from a console and grasped Bones by the hand, it wasn't Jim, it wasn't his brother either and those were the only two Kirk's Bones knew of in Starfleet.

"What ship is this?" Bones re-iterated as Kirk pulled him into a turbo lift at phaser point.

"USS Kelvin" the man replied "and by the way there is no USS Enterprise currently in the fleet" he smirked as the lift came to an abrupt halt and opened to reveal the sickbay.

Kirk made Bones sit on an examination chair while a nurse stepped out to examine him. Bones eyed the pair intently as Kirk stopped the woman mid stride and placed a hand on her belly "how's he doing" Kirk whispered.

Winona smiled back at her husband and placed her hand atop his "Just a few more weeks and he'll be back in Iowa ready to be born" she smiled, then continued toward McCoy with a scanner.

"You're pregnant?" McCoy questioned as the woman waved her scanner over his body.

She smiled and nodded politely then looked at her scanner "and you're in perfect health" she turned to her husband who now came to stand in front of Bones.

"Now tell me who are you and how did you get aboard this vessel?" he questioned.

Kirk was about to reply when everything suddenly clicked in his mind, the USS Kelvin and Kirk, he turned to the man standing before him with shock on his face "You're George and Winona Kirk of the USS Kelvin" he gaped in awe.

The pair looked at him stunned "How did you know our first names?" George questioned.

"I'd tell you but you won't believe me, hell I don't even believe me" Bones replied.

"Try me" George stated flatly staring the man in the eyes.

Bones nodded "Okay, I know your son" he replied.

Winona looked at the man with confusion "Johnny is only 4 years old and with my parents in Iowa, how could you know him?" she pressed.

Bones shook his head "I know your other son" he explained "Jim, and I believe you're carrying him right now" he pointed at her stomach.

Winona and George shared shocked glances "that's not possible!" George stated.

"What star date is it?" Bones questioned.

"2237 point 245" Winona answered.

Bones closed his eyes he remembered the fate of the Kelvin, it was only a few weeks away he had to warn them. "Listen to me" he stated anxiously "In a few weeks you will detect a gravitational anomaly, you must not investigate, turn the ship around and warp away from it as fast as possible" he almost shouted.

"How could you know this?" George questioned.

"I'm from the future, 25 years in the future to be exact and I'm the chief medical officer aboard the USS Enterprise a ship commanded by Captain James Tiberius Kirk" Bones explained.

Tears began to well up in Winona and George looked at the man with a hard expression "25 years, how can a captain be only 25 years old?" he questioned.

Bones smiled "Your son is not only the first man to ever beat the Kobyashi Maru scenario, he is the only cadet to be field promoted directly to Captain. He becomes a great man, a strong leader someone you would have been proud of"

"Would have been?" George whispered "I don't survive do I?" he questioned intently.

"No, in a few weeks you die saving 800 members of the Kelvin including your wife and son, it's what convinces him to join Starfleet and allows him to save Earth, the entire planet owes him their lives" Bones explained.

"This anomaly you want me to run from, it's what causes my death isn't it?" George pressed.

Bones nodded.

"Then if we escape the anomaly Jim will never join Starfleet, he won't be in a position to save Earth and billions will die because I lived" he continued.

Bones had not thought the consequences of what he had told them through as thoroughly as George and he knew what the man was now hinting at. "I believe that the Vulcans have a saying, the good of the many" he stated.

George smiled as tears streamed down his eyes "Tell Jim I love him, tell him that I died at peace knowing what he is destined to become"

Bones nodded, emotions flooding into him, in that moment he wished he were Vulcan, holding back the tears were taxing. And just as his eyes began to well with tears he was again surrounded by a flash of white light and found himself on the bridge of the enterprise surrounded by everyone he knew yet they looked at him with odd expressions and were surrounded in auras of white light.

"You are not of Bajor" the image of Uhura stated as she stepped down from her console to examine him.

"He is Corporal, Linear" Spock stated also staring the man up and down.

"His thoughts are filled with compassion for Bajor, he wishes to restore it" Jim continued, as he walked around Bones slowly.

"It has altered the past" Sulu stated from a seated position at the helm "Changing what was to what it wished it to be, these beings are dangerous they poison existence, we should purge them"

"Who the hell are you people?" Bones shouted.

"It does not understand our existence" Uhura announced "but his Pa is strong, his importance to existence is well stated, he cannot be purged"

"Our seeds have wilted, we must restore what was or kostimojan will return before we are ready" Spock stated.

"I don't understand what you are trying to say" Bones pressed at the beings who were talking around him rather than too him.

Jim looked him straight in the eyes "Seek out the celestial temple, only there shall you find the answer" the creature then pushed Bones causing him to fall backwards as a flash of light surrounded him returning him to the temple.

* * *

A/N: sorry this took so long will try to get another chapter up soon, hope you enjoy and dont forget to review I would like some input as to what interactions people would like during the uprising.


End file.
